Festival of Idiots
by Siamofelici
Summary: The Vongola go to the American styled festival for the summer, of course Tsuna is dragged in silly! Who will win the Mainess competition? Will Gokudera throw up? Read to find out! Slight 2795 at the end.


I don't feel like I've written any good KHR fics lately... Pokemon has taken over my account... So let's do this! ;) Besides, no one in PokeSpe has skills like Yamamoto. XD

This is set is little in the future, so everyone's grown up a bit. But only a bit. ;)

Also, I know I know, but, I haven't finished the series yet, so if any details are left out please don't be upset about it or tell me... Nu spoilerz man. As soon as I find somewhere I can watch it without needing to get on my laptop etc, I'll watch it with my dying will!

* * *

It had been a full year since the last NamiMori summer festival, and Tsuna had mentioned wanting to go. Therefore, everyone piled out the doors and drug Tsuna to town.

"Doesn't it feel good not having to be one of the ones working this year?" Yamamoto laughed, holding his arms behind his head.

"It feels good playing instead of working, right Tenth?" Gokudera asked Tsuna, turning his back to Yamamoto.

Tsuna sweatdropped. 'What did Yamamoto do this time? What does he do ANYTIME?' "Yeah, sure," he said, looking up at the sky.

The silverette watched his boss stare blankly up. "Uh, Tenth?"

"Eh?"

"Watch out-"

Tsuna slammed his face right into a pole. He fell back onto his butt, rubbing his face.

"..."

"..."

"Tenth is brilliant!" Gokudera suddenly shouted. "Feigning clumsiness to prevent attraction to ourselves!"

Yamamoto laughed again, and helped Tsuna stand up. The young Boss wanted to say 'I'm always like this Gokudera-kun... And you're shouting is causing people to look at us...' but he didn't have a chance to.

"Hahi, do we look ok?"

The three boys turned to see Haru and Kyoko in traditional yukata and make up. I-pin was wearing a little pink floral yukata with face paints as well.

"Ye-yeah," Tsuna stammered, blushing and smiling.

"That looks great!" Yamamoto smiled, too.

Gokudera turned his head away. "Che."

"Don't you know it's nice to say something sweet to a lady?!" Haru shouted at him.

While they had a little spat, the others started talking.

"Why are you all dressed up like this?" Tsuna asked Kyoko. "N-Not that it doesn't look good on you, but... It's a lot more fancy than I thought was for a festival..."

"Me, Haru-chan, and I-pin-chan are going to be participating in the traditional dance, so we needed all this get-up for it," Kyoko explained, and blushed cutely.

"Is Chrome not joining?" he asked.

"No, she said she wouldn't want to get up in front of all those people."

Yamamoto suddenly held up a fair map from a nearby stand. "They have a lot more American rides than ever this year! Tilt-a-whirl, Mega-drop, a serpent themed Rollercoaster, Fried Twinkies-"

"Fried Twinkies?" Tsuna gaped.

"Oh wait, that's a food stand!" He rubbed the back of his neck while Tsuna sweatdropped again.

"Hey, where are Lambo and Reborn at?" Kyoko suddenly asked.

"Well, Lambo wanted to stay back at home and do something he wouldn't tell me, and Reborn...I haven't seen him all day except right before we left, he was eating ramen in the kitchen while Mom was going out to get some groceries..." Tsuna trailed off, then widened his eyes and grabbed his hair. "WE LEFT LAMBO AND REBORN ALONE TOGETHER!"

As if on cue, the Arcobeleno jumped out of nowhere and landed on Tsuna's head, effectively knocking him over again. "Ciaossu."

"Reborn! What happened to Lambo?!" He gasped.

Reborn silently tipped his hat and smirked. Tsuna picked him up. "This isn't funny Reborn!"

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting together, Kyoko and Haru treating Tsuna's now blackened eye with Gokudera trying to butt in, with Yamamoto holding Reborn on his shoulder.

"I told you not to pick me up like that, Dame Tsuna," Reborn said.

Nana and Lambo passed by, and saw the group. Nana put a hand over her mouth when she saw Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, what did you do to your eye?"

"I, er, fell," he looked away from his mother. 'At least Lambo's not hurt in any way...' he thought. The young Bovino kid was shouting for candies by Nana's side.

"Oh, ok, silly. You father's coming in for a family fun time today!" she smiled obliviously, and took Lambo to get some candy finally and meet Iemitsu at the entrance. Everyone got up to follow them, Tsuna pacing slowly at the rear. 'Dad's coming in...Hooray...'

Gokudera hung back with his boss, and asked, "Why did you lie like that?"

Tsuna looked him dead in the eye. "Snitches get stitches."

* * *

After Iemitsu joined the now growing group, it seemed time for rides. Proclaimed by Hayato Gokudera himself.

"We're going on the Mega-Drop, Baseball Idiot," he smirked at the Rain Guardian."Whoever can't take it loses!"

"Loses what?" Yamamoto asked.

"...The Manliness Competition!"

"Sounds great!"

"Oh no..."

As the boys had different reactions to a 'Manliness Competition', Iemitsu came over and patted Tsuna and Yamamoto on the backs."A competition? Sounds awesome! I'm sure you guys can do it!" He strutted back to where Nana was helping the girls find their specific tent for the dance.

Tsuna turned around, wanting to ask what they were going to do, but Gokudera and Yamamoto had already disappeared.

'Oh yeah...' he thought. 'The Mega Drop...'

Now that he had nothing to do, he casually looked around at different places around the 'park'. There were some scary looking rides... And Yamamoto was right. People in America DO eat fried Twinkies...

At one point he thought he had seen Mukuro and Chrome, but when he took a double take back, they weren't around.

A sick lookinv Gokudera and red faced Yamamoto finally came back.

"Oh, who won the competetion?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera just shook his head and held his mouth.

"Haha, it was... An interesting experience," Yamamoto said vaguely, rubbing his neck. He was sweatdropping and looked dizzy. This is why Sawada Tsunayoshi will NEVER get on a Mega Drop. It sounds terrifing.

The Vongola Storm Guardian finally regained his composture. "It's not over yet! Now is um..." He looked around. "We have to go to that hotdog eating contest!"

"HOTDOGS ARE EXTREMELY BAD FOR YOU TO THE EXTREEEME!" Tsuna screamed as a super pumped Ryohei appeared from bowhere beside him.

"ONII-SAN!?"

"Che, turf top."

"Ohana, Sasagawa-sempai!" Gokudera smacked Yamamoto across the back of his head.

"It's 'Ohayo', Baseball Freak! And it isn't even morning!" he hissed. Said Baseball Freak laughed nervously.

"We're doing a Manliness Competition, and the next event is the hotdog eating contest," Yamamoto explained to Ryohei after a moment.

The older-classman perked up even more. "Then I'll enter too! Even if hotdogs are no good for you, to prove my extreme manliness!" Even though there was a lot of yelling, no one looked their way.

Before Tsunacould ask why a Japanese festival, albeit an American styled one, had a hotdog eating contest, all three shot off from his side again.

He sighed and turned away, only to bump into Hibari Kyoya, the Discipline Commitee's terrifying prefect. He stuttered and tried to apologize for blocking the way, but all the skylark did was say 'Hn, just don't crowd, weak hebivore' and strut off the other way, probably to beat some stand up for money.

Tsuna sat in the crowd(glancing for Hibari) to watch his friends. Gokudera got 5th(second to last) while Yamamoto got 4th. Ryohei and the other winner kept tying, but in the end the extreme boxer won. He held his fists up in victory and was rewarded with a stuffed bear. He was most likely going to give it to his sister...(Or maybe Hana ;D)

Despite still looking incredibly ill, Gokudera made ip another challenge. "Win Tenth a prize from any stand!" Once again, Tsuna wasn't able to protest before they all ran off. He sighed and began to sense a pattern there.

No one got a prize, but then they met up with the younger group. I-pin was getting ready to go back in with Haru and Kyoko, Lambo was begging for a toy(a stuffed rabbit), and Fuuta was rating the most rigged game. They had to get him in privacy for that, randomly floating things was not good.

Gokudera tried to show off to Tsuna that he could win the prize that the 'annoying cow brat' was screaming over, but it was a baseball and milkjug game. Gokudera only hit down one or two at a time.

Before he decided to blow the stand up, Tsuna leaned over and whispered, "You know, Gokudera-kun, if you asked Yamamoto for help since this is his forte, you would look like a proffessional Right Hand man to Reborn."

This made the tako head snap back up and proudly ask Yamamoto if he would do it. He laughed and readied his aim, then out his dead serious baseball face on and threw the ball. The stand-keeper had to dodge it and one of the jugs caught fire, but they won the prize for Lambo. Lambo laughed at Gokudera for missing and they got into an arguement.

Reborn appeared beside Tsuna. "That was a very noble way to tell him to suck up his pride without sucking up his pride," the hitman muttered. Tsuna stared at the teenager and baby fighting for a moment longer before scoffing and turning away.

"Hey, the girls' show is going to start soon!"

* * *

After a wonderful performance in the dance stage by the girls, the group met up again, complete. Tsuna complemented Kyoko, making her blush, which made him blush, to the point where Reborn wanted to kick Tsuna into Kyoko. And Reborn does what he wants. Haru came out after that and asked Tsuna if she was good, and he tried to say she was good too without making it seem like they were more than friends. Kyoko just giggled from behind him.

Everyone decided to get together for the festival fireworks. They were always so beautiful, especially with your friends. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei sat in back, for once silent. Mukuro and Chrome snuck over somehow and sat to their left, while Hibari stood off to the right, ignoring him. Tsuna, Haru, and Kyoko sat in the front, Haru had the three kids on her lap, and Fuuta beside her. Iemitsu and Nana hung back.

Tsuna glanced down at Kyoko. He slipped his hand into hers and relaxed when she took it. Thankfully, no one else except probably Reborn had noticed, and the feeling he had made the fireworks so much more beautiful.


End file.
